Zeo Megazord
Zeo Megazord is a combination of the five Zeo Zords. Usually in Warrior Mode with the Zeo V Battle Helmet, the Zeo Megazord can don helmets from the other four Zeo Zords as well. It was armed with the Zeo Megazord Saber, which could charge up for an energy slash. The Zeo Megazord presumably remains in storage in the Zeo Zord holding bay. ZeoMegazordCockpit.jpg|Cockpit Zeo Zords The Zeo Zords are the first set of zords used by the Power Rangers Zeo. Billy Cranston and Alpha 5 worked on these new Zords, which were based on creatures and structures from ancient Earth mythology. They were never destroyed and are likely still laying dormant in the Zeo Zord hangar on Earth. Zeo Zord I Piloted by Katherine, it was based on the Moai. It had a powerful cannon on top and five missile launchers on each side. It was usually pulled into battle by Zeo Zord III. Formed the right lower leg of Zeo Megazord. Trivia * It somewhat resembles a Dalek From Doctor Who ZeoZordICockpit.jpg|Cockpit Zeo Zord II Piloted by Tanya, it was based on the Dogu. It had two top-mounted blasters and a swiveling cannon on each side. It was usually pulled into battle by Zeo Zord IV. Formed the left lower leg of Zeo Megazord. ZeoZordIICockpit.jpg|Cockpit Zeo Zord III Piloted by Rocky, it was based on the Sphinx. It had sharp teeth and two laser guns on its forehead. Formed arms and upper torso of Zeo Megazord. ZeoZordIIICockpit.jpg|Cockpit Zeo Zord IV Piloted by Adam, it was based on Taurus the Bull. It launched lightning bolts from the tips of its horns and could crush opponents with its' hooves. Formed waist and upper legs of Zeo Megazord. ZeoZordIVCockpit.jpg|Cockpit Zeo Zord V Piloted by Tommy, he was based on the Phoenix. It could fly, fire lasers, and carried the Defender Wheel vehicle aboard (launching it as needed). Formed the head, back and default helmet of the Zeo Megazord. ZeoZordVCockpit.jpg|Cockpit Battle Helmets The Zeo Megazord enters different modes depending on which helmet it wears. The helmets give these powers: Zeo I Battle Helmet: Cannon Mode - A large cannon on its head fires powerful blasts of energy. Also capable of spinning and creating a pink cyclone to hit monsters with. Appearances: Zeo Episodes 3, 7, 17, 26, 47 Zeo II Battle Helmet: Rocket Mode - This helmet had a pair of side-mounted laser cannons that shot fast, powerful shots. It could also be used as rocket boosters in space. The helmet also allowed the Megazord to perform a powered kick attack. Appearances: Zeo Episodes 3, 8, 17, 21, 47 Zeo III Battle Helmet: Pyramid Mode - This helmet gave the Megazord telekinesis. It could use a blue beam to lift up and slam Machine Monsters into the ground repeatedly. Also capable of firing a blue laser. Appearances: Zeo Episodes 3, 6, 13, 47 Zeo IV Battle Helmet: Gravity Mode - This helmet possessed a pair of long horns that were used to batter the enemy into submission. It is also capable of neutralizing gravity fields around the Megazord. Also fires green lightning bolts. Appearances: Zeo Episodes 3, 8, 13, 16, 20, 47 Zeo V Battle Helmet: Warrior Mode - Warrior Helmet, the standard helmet. The Zeo Megazord Saber could only be summoned with this helmet. Weapons Zeo Saber.jpg|Sword Legendary Ranger Devices }} Other Combinations * Zeo Megazord could combine with Red Battlezord to form the Zeo MegaBattlezord. * The above zords, separated into individual components can be used with Pyramidas to form the Zeo Ultrazord. See Also References Category:Megazord Category:Zeo Category:Zords (Zeo) Category:Five-Piece Megazords